The purpose of this research is to characterize the process of symptom perception in childhood asthma such that, ultimately, children's self-management of asthma can be enhanced and asthma morbidity reduced. In this application, we propose to build on the methodologic sophistication, efficient multidisciplinary teamwork, and important basic findings that were established during the first period of support or pursue a comprehensive understanding of the determinants; mechanisms and mediating variables involved in the perception of respiratory changes.